1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-dazzling film to be provided on the surface of displays such as CRTs and liquid crystal panels.
2. Background Art
In a display, an anti-dazzling film is provided on the surface thereof. The anti-dazzling film diffuses light emitted from the inside of the display to some extent and reduces the dazzle level of screen at the time of visual observation of the surface of the display by a viewer and, further, the dazzle level of the screen caused by a catch of an image of a window, room lighting equipment or the like on the screen. As a result, the visibility of image information displayed on the screen of the display can be improved.
A conventional anti-dazzling film comprises an anti-dazzling layer containing fine particles such as silica or resin beads. An anti-dazzling film using resin beads having a large particle diameter (more than 5.0 μm) can satisfactorily prevent a whitening phenomenon in the surface of the film and the dazzle of screen caused by a catch of an image of a window, room lighting equipment or the like on the screen, but on the other hand, shining called “scintillation” occurs on the film surface, disadvantageously often posing a problem of deteriorated visibility of displayed image information. On the other hand, an anti-dazzling film using resin beads (less than 2.0 μm) having a small particle diameter can prevent scintillation, but on the other hand, a whitening phenomenon occurs on the surface of the film and optical properties such as resolution, contrast, and transparency are sometimes deteriorated.
To overcome the above problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 20103/1998 has proposed an anti-dazzling film provided with an anti-dazzling layer containing 20 to 30 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of a curable resin, of transparent fine particles having an average particle diameter of 0.5 to 1.5 μm.
Up to now, however, any anti-dazzling film containing transparent fine particles having a specific particle size distribution has not been developed.